DE 10 2005 014 592 A1 shows an 8-speed transmission system configuration with a transmission input shaft, a transmission output shaft, and with four planetary gear sets. The four planetary gear sets in total include six so-called interface shafts and are at least partially functionally connected to each other in the area of planetary gear set shafts, e.g. ring gears, sun gears, and carriers, are least partially connectable to each other via five shift elements, and are coupled with the interface shafts in the area of the planetary gear set shafts for realizing eight gear ratios wherein the transmission input shaft and the transmission output shaft revolve with the same or different direction of rotation and represent so-called gear ratios for forward travel.
The known transmission concept of the transmission disadvantageously can only be adapted to various requirements with considerable design effort, which is inconsistent with a modular design concept to reduce the cost of manufacture.
Furthermore, during unfavorable load scenarios, high component loads and power losses that negatively impact efficiency occur in the known transmission systems.